el acto de caer
by lady-werempire
Summary: La escena del callejón en Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos desde la perspectiva de Jace.


**El Acto de Caer**

"Porque no puedo hablar contigo" dijo Jace. "No puedo hablar contigo, no puedo estar contigo, ni siquiera puedo mirarte" –Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos

Jace nunca olvidará la mirada en la cara de Clary después de que él le dijo esto. En Shock al principio, escociéndose de dolor.

El la había herido antes, nunca porque así lo quisiera, aunque había arremetido en su propia ceguera. La vez que ella había caminado hacía a él mientras besaba a Aline y él le había dicho cada cosa horrible que pudo pensar como si las palabras por si mismas tuvieran el poder de hacerla desaparecer, de enviarla de regreso a donde estuviera segura.

A él siempre le había importado más que nada que ella estuviera segura. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nada de de esto habría pasado. Jace se preguntaba si ella podría ver en sus ojos, ese terror, los fragmentos de todas las docenas de sueños en los cuales el la acuchillaba o la golpeaba o la ahogaba y miraba sus manos luego, húmedas con su sangre.

Ella retrocede un paso. Hay algo en su cara, pero no es miedo. Es infinitamente peor. Se da la vuelta, casi tropezando en su prisa por huir, y sale corriendo del club.

Por un momento se pone de pie la busca. Esto es exactamente lo que quería, una parte de su mente le grita. Alejarla. Para mantenerla a salvo, lejos de él.

Pero el resto de su mente está viendo el golpe de la puerta detrás de ella y la ruina final de todos sus sueños. Una cosa era empujarlo hasta este punto. Otra cosa era dejarla ir para siempre. Porque él conoce a Clary, y si ella se va ahora, nunca va a volver.

Vuelve.

De alguna manera él está fuera del club y la lluvia cae a cántaros como balas. Él lo ve todo de una sola vez, de la forma en que siempre ha hecho, de la forma en que fue entrenado para hacerlo. La furgoneta blanca en la acera, la inclinación de la calle como y como se curva hacia Greenpoint, la apertura de un callejón oscuro detrás del bar, y Clary en la esquina, a punto de cruzar la calle y caminar fuera de su vida para siempre.

Ella tira su brazo fuera de su alcance cuando él la alcanza, pero cuando él pone su mano en la espalda de ella, le permite guiarla hacia el callejón. Su mano se desliza por la espalda de ella hasta su brazo mientras se gira hacia él - y se puede ver todo a su alrededor una vez más: la húmeda pared de ladrillo detrás de ellos, las ventanas enrejadas, los equipos musicales desechados hundiéndose en charcos de agua lluvia.

Y Clary está levantando su cara, pequeña y pálida, su rimel corriendo en rayas brillantes debajo de los ojos. Su cabello se ve oscuro, pegado a la cabeza. Ella se siente frágil y peligrosa en sus manos, un vidrio explosivo.

Ella sacude su brazo lejos del suyo. "Si estás pensando en pedir disculpas, no te molestes. No quiero escucharlas". El Trata a protestar, decirle que sólo quería ayudar a Simón, pero ella sacude su cabeza, sus palabras como misiles punzantes: ".¿Y no me lo dijiste? No podías enviarme un mensaje de texto de una sola línea y decirme dónde estabas? Oh, espera. No podías, porque todavía tienes mi maldito teléfono. Dámelo ".

El le entrega el teléfono, pero es apenas consciente de sus movimientos. Quiere decir: No, no, no, yo no podría decirte. No puedo decirte. No puedo decir que tengo miedo de hacerte daño, aunque no quiera hacértelo. No puedo decir que tengo miedo de convertirme en mi padre. Su fe en mí es lo mejor de mi vida y no puedo soportar destruirlo. "-Perdona -"

Ella palidece, su lápiz labial brillante en su piel dura. "Yo ni siquiera sé lo que piensas que tengo que perdonarte. Que no me ames más? "

Ella se aleja de él y tropieza, a ciegas, y no puede detenerse: él la alcanza. Es delicada y tiembla en sus brazos y ambos están mojados y él no puede parar. Su boca está parcialmente abierta, y él trae su propia boca abajo contra los labios de ella, saben a jengibre dulce y Clary.

Te quiero. No lo puede decir, pero trata de decirlo con la presión de sus labios y su cuerpo y sus manos. Te quiero, Te quiero. Tiene las manos alrededor de su cintura, levantándola, y él lo había olvidado: ella no es frágil, ella es fuerte. Sus dedos están excavando en sus hombros, su boca feroz contra la suya, y su corazón late con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de liberarse de su cuerpo mientras él la pone abajo en un altavoz roto.

Para, su mente le está diciendo. Para, para, para. Se obliga a poner sus manos lejos de ella y las coloca en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sólo que trae su cuerpo más cerca de la de ella, y eso es un error. Él puede ver el pulso golpeando en su garganta, su labial se ha ido, no puede apartar la mirada del clavel rosa de su boca, se sonroja por sus besos, mientras respira: "¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué no me miras? "

Su corazón late con fuerza como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo y de su residencia independiente en otro lugar. "Porque Te amo."

Es la verdad, y una verdad inadecuada, pero él siente que lo golpea con la fuerza de una mentira. Su rostro se suaviza, ella abre mucho los ojos. Sus manos están en su contra, pequeñas, delicadas y cuidadosas, y él se apoya en ella, respirando su aroma bajo el olor del agua de lluvia. "No me importa", se oye decir. "Estoy harto de tratar de fingir que puedo vivir sin ti. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No puedes ver que me está matando? "

Él se está ahogando, y ya es demasiado tarde. Llega a ella como un adicto sin remedio para llegar a la droga que él ha jurado no tocar de nuevo, después de haber decidido que es mejor quemarse en un fuego definitivo que vivir para siempre sin él.

Y el mundo gris resplandece a su alrededor con color ya que están juntos, cuerpos golpeando con fuerza la pared detrás de ellos. El agua ha empapado su vestido y ha hecho que sea tan elegante como el aceite de motor bajo sus dedos. Él la coge y tira de ella, el deseo de remodelar el cuerpo con cada toque. Su respiración es irregular en sus oídos, sus párpados medio cerrados y aleteando. Él está tocando su piel por todas las partes que puede: su cuello, la parte posterior de su cuello, sus clavículas duras bajo sus dedos, sus brazos, lisos y resbaladizos. Sus manos están en él, también, no más tímidas que las suyas, y cada toque parece quemar la lluvia y el frío.

Ella está agarrando sus hombros cuando levanta sus piernas y las envuelve alrededor de su cintura, y hace un ruido que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer. Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Sus manos aprietan involuntariamente, y siente la tela de sus medias rasgarse bajo sus dedos, está en contacto con su piel desnuda. Y sus besos saben a lluvia. Y si no estaba cayendo antes, está cayendo ahora.

Piensa en la caída, de ángeles que caen para siempre en el fuego, e Ícaro, que había volado demasiado cerca del sol. Había pensado en la agonía de la caída, el terror de ella, pero nunca que podía ser feliz. Lucifer no quiso caer, pero tampoco había querido servir, y como Jace recogio a Clary cerca contra él, más cerca de lo que había pensado que podría, se preguntaba si era sólo en el acto de caer que podría ser realmente libre.


End file.
